z_a_kalos_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Crane
Jackson Crane is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. He is written by Jay. Background Jackson was born in the Johto region before being delivered to an orphanage in Veilstone City, Sinnoh, by his mother as a newborn child. He knows nothing about why his mother left him there, only that she had done so to protect him. Jackson was raised by the caretakers at the orphanage, however from a young age he refused to conform to their demands, becoming a temperamental problem child from as young as three years old. As the caretakers reached their wits end, they found themselves unable to calm Jackson by conventional methods. It was only through an accident that he became complacent, when at six years old he was first introduced to a sickly, two year old girl by the name of Malorie. Perhaps out of loneliness, or a suddenly unlocked sense of morality, Jackson became extremely protective over the young girl, assisting in her care, learning the medication she needed and generally assisting in raising her. This continued for five years before things once again took a downwards spiral. As the older, kinder caretakers passed away one by one, the younger staff became more abusive due to the financial troubles of the Sinnoh region at the time causing stress and outbursts. The day came where a caretaker struck Malorie and Jackson took her away, running to another part of the city with her and adopting the surname "Crane", which had belonged to the deceased head of the orphanage, whom had always treated Jackson kindly. As the pair of Jackson and Malorie attempted to make a living, the latter's medical costs became a painful reality for Jackson. His poor education rendered him unable to read, making work impossible to come by, especially for a child of eleven years old. Jackson eventually turned to crime for his income and over the years did many unspeakable and violent things in order to provide for his adoptive sister. Eventually, at the age 18 and 14 respectively, Jackson and Malorie were offered and out after the former had been tracked down by law enforcement. A fresh start, a clean slate and a home in the Kalos region, where they would live with the esteemed Professor Sycamore in witness protection. The only catch being? Jackson would have to give the names of every single criminal he had ever associated with while living and operating outside of the law in Veilstone City. He did not hesitate to comply. Following this, Jackson and Malorie came to live in Aquacorde town alongside Professor Augustine Sycamore, whom became their official caretaker and guardian. He payed for Malorie's treatment and asked for nothing in return aside from companionship and help around the lab. This however, did not sit well with Jackson, whom was headstrong and determined to provide for his little sister himself, as he had set out to do so many years ago. Thus, through Sycamore and his position, Jackson enrolled in Aquacorde's Pokémon Trainer Academy where he studied and eventually gradated immediately prior to the events of "Z: A Kalos Journey". Now, he aims to take the league challenge and become the Kalosian Champion, purely for the purpose of paying off his sisters medical bills with money from his own pocket. Personality From Jackson's Perspective, Strengths and Weaknesses are as follows: Strengths: Street Smart: I grew up on the streets of Veilstone, right down the road from the gym. I've been in the dark alleys, been a part of the shady deals. I know how people work, how they think and operate, it isn't easy to lie to me. Yeah, yeah, maybe I'm not a genius.. but if there's one thing I know? It's people and the scams they try to pull. I've a knack for sussing out the truth for myself. Innovative Tactics: If there's one thing I know how to do? It's to fight with whatever comes to hand. People these days are so hung up on percentages and advantages, they're not looking at the things a pokémon might use to fight if left to its own devices. Some people call it fighting dirty, I like to call it fighting smart. Who needs "sand attack" when throwing dust in a Pokemon's eyes does the same thing nine times outta ten? Who needs wood hammer when you can circle throw a log with just as much force? The environment is your best friend if you wanna fight smart. Using it and being a little bit creative with how you do so usin' the moves you have makes most two-bit wannabee's trip over their own feet because their precious rules are fallin' apart. Ruthless and Loyal: I don't betray my friends. Don't get me wrong, I don't got many friends to begin with, but that just means that when you make a confidant outta me? I got your back and the skills to keep it safe. Need some wannabee put in their place? I'm your guy. Lookin' to have a personal rival dealt with? Ask an' you will receive. Need an obstacle removed quiet like? No poké's involved? I can get it done. Self Aware: I know my strengths and I know my weaknesses, sometimes I charge in without thinkin' but I try to play within my limits and only challenge something stronger if it's a means to get tougher myself. I know I'm not the best person, I know I got more flaws than most, but I want to work to be better than the sum of my parts. Weaknesses: Unlearned: I didn't really get properly educated at the orphanage as a kid, two years of trainer school not included. I'd like to say it was mostly due to the teachers' incompetence, but I didn't really make an effort to show up either. I'm not the most literate guy in the world, I can speak alright most of the time I guess... but I can't really, well, read good, y'know? Basic phrases and the like are the best I can do generally, potion, pokéball, I get that much... more complicated stuff goes over my head though. If we're talkin' numbers? I wouldn't even bother. Temper: I get angry pretty easy to be honest. I can't really hold back my eh... aggression. I punch things, punch people, I'd punch me sometimes if I could without pussyin' out. Mal taught me to respect women though, I'd never hit a lady, I've got some class, but yeah. I suppose I'm easily angered, pretty easily goaded on, can't help it. It gets bad when I meet people who are full of themselves, people who act better than you because they have a better life... or because they know more useless facts, really pushes my buttons if ya catch my drift. Soft Spot: I know this'll sound strange since I'm willing to do it and come across as the delinquent type but... I don't really like hurting people too much sir. I've kind of grown up my whole life doing it, so I get tired y'know? Sometimes I end up wondering if it'll all be worth it in the end, or if I'm a fool for trying. Ahh, eh, don't worry about it though! I won't let it effect my journey, guaranteed! Smoking Addiction: I tend to get the shivers without a cigarette every few hours, I've been on them since my early teens, never shook them. They help me relax I guess, whenever I'm angry they're usually what calms me down. It's a social thing too, y'meet people through it, but eh... I tend to be bad at keeping friends anyway, so it doesn't matter much. Physical Appearance The Journey Pokémon Pokémon On Hand Temporary Pokémon Relationships Category:Characters Category:Aquacorde Graduates Category:Male Characters